More Than Bargained For
by panzerknacker
Summary: The Beagle Babes have just escaped prison and are hiding out with their longtime rivals, the Beagle Boys. Tensions are high, and when the girls find out about the upcoming jewelry heist the boys have planned, they want in. Slight AU (read notes). Beagle Boys/Beagle Babes shipping. Collab with Teacakies, art by Tea. 1987 canon.
1. Chapter 1-Guests

**NOTE-**

Although the Beagle Babes and Beagle Boys are cousins in canon, this fanfic is meant to take place in an alternative universe where the Beagle Babes are just a rival criminal gang, so there's no relation between the two groups. Ma Beagle and the Beagle Babe's mother were close friends rather than sisters, and they raised their children together, thus the premise for this story.

This story is a collab with Teacakies and wouldn't be possible without her!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The young patrol officer was just making his evening rounds around the block when he heard that sultry, alluring voice purring out from behind the prison bars.

He knew better than to get involved with the prisoners, especially these three- the Beagle Babes. But there was just something about that voice and bit of leg slipping through the steel that intrigued him so.

Her voice spoke again, sensual and breathy as she pressed against the iron.

"Excuse me officer, do ya think ya could help a lady out?"

It wasn't long after that the klaxon started to scream its warning, echoing off the walls of the penitentiary: "The Beagle Babes have escaped!"

And three shadows bolted over the grounds and into the woods, where the searchlights finally lost sight of them.

"Good show, girls," panted Babydoll in her raspy voice, looking at her sisters with approval as they took a much-needed break for some air. "That poor chump had no idea what was comin'!"

Babydoll was the youngest of the Beagle Babes, a spunky little spitfire with her light brown hair drawn into corkscrew curls.

"Rookie," Bouffant, the eldest, grinned, gathering her huge red beehive updo in her hands and stroking the kinks out of it. Although she was typically the leader of the threesome, the idea had been Babydoll's, not hers; but the strongwilled Beagle Babe had been excited to test her skill all the same. Overpowering men physically always gave her a thrill.

"You'd think he'd never seen a bit of skin before." Her eyes went to the middle sister, Boom-Boom, and she winked.

The bubbly, wavy-haired blonde giggled, not altogether sure how they'd pulled it off so easily herself. All it had taken was a jiggle of her chest, a flutter of her eyelashes.

"But what do we do now?" Boom-Boom asked, looking around at the dense forest surrounding them. It was dark and cold, and a sprinkle of snow was starting to frost the treetops. They couldn't linger in this dump for long- it couldn't be good for the complexion.

"Thing is, the coppers will be lookin' for us," Babydoll said, putting her gloved finger to her chin thoughtfully. "We can't just head back home. They'll be settin' an ambush for us, no doubt about it." She turned to Bouffant. "So what's the plan?"

Bouffant thought for a moment, and then a smile spread across her face. "I know _just_ the place!"

xxx

Sometime later, the girls found themselves in a rural lodge on the edge of the forest.

With only one car left in the lot and the snow coming down harder, there wasn't much room for decision-making. Babydoll smashed the window with a well-placed kick and Bouffant wriggled a pin from her hair, expertly popping open the door and then starting the motor.

"So how far is this hideout you're thinkin' of?" Boom-Boom asked, sitting shotgun as Bouffant stepped on the gas and the three Beagle Babes sped off into the white night.

"Oh, not too far," Bouffant said, smiling and flooring the car's pedal. _It felt so good to be free again, driving out on the open road!_

In the backseat, Babydoll rolled down the window and took a deep breath of the freezing air racing past. "Whoohooo!" she shouted, giddy on the adrenaline of their escape. Nothing could possibly go wrong now!

xxx

"Here?! Why'd you drive us out _here?"_ yelled Babydoll as the car sputtered to a stop.

The Beagle Babes got out of the car and looked around at the forested valley and isolated log cabin before them.

"It was the first place I could think of," Bouffant defended herself. "Besides, no way the cops will find us out here."

"It looks like the place is abandoned," Boom-Boom noted, peering into a window from the porch. "I don't see anyone home..."

Babydoll wrenched the door open and walked into the old wood cabin, eyeing it corner to corner with disgust.

"Ech!" she gagged. "Looks like this place hasn't been cleaned in about ten years." Her sisters followed her in, looking around the old place that they used to spend their summers as children. It really hadn't changed.

"Hmm," Bouffant said, opening up the fridge, "There's some food in here. But who knows how old it is." She noticed a coffeepot with some leftover cold coffee and quickly brought it to the mustard-stained microwave to heat it up.

"We might as well make ourselves at home, girls! We oughta brace ourselves for the storm that's coming."

Boom-Boom nodded, rubbing her arms in the chill and sitting down at the table with a tired yawn.

Babydoll groaned. "Fine. But don't expect me to like it!"

xxx

Some hours later into the night, another car came chugging down the driveway to Ma Beagle's old cabin. Bankjob, Babyface, and Bugle were dead on their feet, downtrodden and exhausted after another failed bank robbery on the outskirts of town.

Bankjob, a hulking and muscular Beagle Boy, and also the eldest of the brothers, had his eyes narrowed and chiseled jaw set tight as the car bumped down the rocky drive. He wasn't in the mood to talk.

"H-hey, Bankjob," Babyface spoke up timidly, "Things coulda gone worse, y'know?" The little Beagle Boy was often knocked for his immaturity and tubby size (and by the way he dressed, specifically due to his childhood propeller hat, it was no wonder), but in spite of that, he was a full-fledged adult, and tried his best to prove it.

Babyface put his hands on his brother's seat, trying to brighten him up. "At least we escaped this time!"

Bankjob just made a loud grunt.

"Don't worry about it, Babyface," Bugle turned around, lifting his characteristic shades and reassuring the young Beagle. "Man's just being dramatic." Not much fazed the cool and aloof beatnik Beagle, at least in terms of his brothers' infantile behavior.

"What the-!"

Bankjob slammed on the breaks several yards from the house, eyes widening as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Do you guys see that car there?" He pointed at the vehicle silhouette lit up by the light of the kitchen.

Bugle and Babyface both gasped softly.

"Could be the cops!" Bankjob whispered, grabbing his gun from his side and stepping out of the car into the snow.

"Oh, man," Bugle groaned as the brothers quietly approached the house. This was _not_ good.

Bankjob crept to the doorstep, with Babyface nervously clinging to his side.

"HA!" Bankjob leapt in and raised his gun to shoot.

"AAAAAHHH!" The three Beagle Babes shrieked.

Babydoll grabbed her gun and pointed it right back at Bankjob, hand on the trigger.

Bankjob lowered his piece, a look of shock on his face. "Bouffant?"

The redhaired Beagle Babe, breathing hard and clutching her chest, flashed him a grin. "Aw, Bank. How nice. Long time no see."

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" he sputtered.

Bouffant chuckled. "You're so cute when you're upset."

"I'm not upset, I'm-!" Bankjob turned to Babydoll. "Would ya put that down? It's just us!"

"All the more reason to shoot," Babydoll growled, slowly lowering the revolver.

"Bankjob, what's goin' on?" Babyface interjected, coming in behind him cautiously.

"We've got some unexpected company, Babyface," Bugle said from Bankjob's other side. He had a funny smile on his face as he looked at the girls.

Shivering a little in the cold, Babyface looked the trio of girls up and down.

It took a moment, but then recognition flooded across his face.

"H-how did you-" He closed his eyes and let out a soft sneeze.

"Oh, you three must be freezing!" Boom-Boom exclaimed, standing up from her chair. "Let me make you all something warm to drink!"

"No thanks," grunted Bankjob, slamming the door.

Boom-Boom turned to the others. "How about you two?"

"I'm down," grinned Bugle, strutting in and copping a seat next to Babydoll.

"Yeah! That sounds real good right now!" Babyface grinned, all his hesitation fading away and hurrying over. "Cocoa is my favorite-!"

"Hey!" Bankjob barked, making his two brothers jump. He gave a hard, lingering look at the girls, and then at his brothers. "We have an early start tomorrow. We oughta get to bed."

Bouffant rested her head on her hands, studying him with a smirk. "Sorry, Bank, but you won't be sleepin' in yer cozy beds tonight."

The oldest Beagle Boy stared. "What's that s'posed to mean?"

Babydoll let out a harsh bray of laughter. "It means you three are snoozin' on the couch, is what it means!"

"Honestly, you three," Bouffant snickered. "Don't you have any consideration for us fair ladies?"

"I-I-" Bankjob looked at Bugle and Babyface for help, but the two just returned his dumbfounded expression.

"Nighty-night," said Bouffant, and the girls rose to their feet and pushed past Bankjob, hustling down the hall and into the far bedroom.

Boom-Boom looked over the doorframe and waved as she giggled.

Then the door slammed shut.

"Ladies," growled Bankjob, "Ladies my foot!"


	2. Chapter 2-Dawn

**Chapter Two**

The eldest Beagle Boy woke as the faintest light of dawn crept through a shuttered window, moving its way across the couch.

"Mmm…" Something smelled good. Ma? Was Ma makin' breakfast?

Bankjob blinked his eyes blearily and sat up and stretched, yawning a wide yawn. Maybe last night had all just been a bad dream…

"Mornin', handsome," a voice called.

Bankjob jumped and slowly looked back over his shoulder.

There was Bouffant, sitting at the table, sipping a big cup of coffee and chomping on some toast, watching him with a huge grin on her face. Beside her, Boom-Boom was heating something on the stovetop.

 _Dammit!_

"Heh." Bouffant's eyes narrowed a little, and Bankjob realized with sudden horror that he was standing up in nothing more than his underwear. He turned a deep red and grabbed a pillow to cover himself as she arched an eyebrow.

At the window, Bugle was already awake and taking a drag from his cigarette. He heaved a sigh. "We might wanna consider the forecast, Beej. Looks like it'll be buckets of ice all day and night."

Bankjob scowled as he pulled on his pants. "So what? We gonna let a little flurry stop us?" Why did things like this always have the worst timing?

Bugle gave him a stern look as he lowered his glasses. "Well, I'm not really up for a suicide mission today, _man_."

"You got somewhere to be, Bank?" Bouffant asked, her curiosity piqued.

Grunt.

"Hey, where's Babyface?" Boom-Boom asked, turning off the stovetop and stirring something into the hot mug she was carrying. The blonde Beagle had always been an early riser; there was just something appealing about the sunrise and being able to hear her own thoughts untainted by the arguing of her two sisters.

Bugle tipped his head back towards the couch. "He's not so good with mornings."

Boom-Boom tiptoed over to the other side of the couch, holding the mug tight in her hand. Babyface was nestled deep into the couch, shivering a little but sleeping deeply. A frizzy little blanket was lying on the hardwood floor.

Boom-Boom quietly placed the drink on the side table and leaned down, grabbing the blanket to cover him back up. She smiled slightly, watching him sleep for a minute. He looked so content, adorable even. She felt a twinge of sympathy for his situation-

"Oof!"

Boom-Boom cried, suddenly tripping over the blanket draping between her legs and falling hard across the arm of the couch.

Babyface leapt awake with his legs thrashing in the air, looking around in terror. "Look out, it's the coppers!"

Boom-Boom bit her lip and stood up, trying to hide the laugh bursting to come out. "I didn't mean to wake you up," she said, handing him his blanket.

Babyface shook his head and sat up in the light. "Um, no... I wasn't sleepin'!"

Boom-Boom smiled. "That's funny. It looked like you were."

"Ahahaha!" At the table, Bouffant was crowing with laughter. "Nice fall, Boom-Boom! Always love the morning entertainment!" She banged her fist on the table.

Boom-Boom's cheeks flushed a little. "Um. I made you cocoa," she said, trying to ignore her sister and gesturing to the steaming mug on the side table. "Since ya mentioned you liked it so much last night...My way of sayin' thanks for lettin' us stay."

Babyface's ears perked up in interest, and he turned around to pick it up for a long, hearty sip.

"Ohhh." His face brightened. "Hey, this is really good!"

Boom-Boom beamed, pleased with his reaction.

"Way better than that coffee stuff Bugle likes," Babyface continued, downing more of the drink. "I bet he gets it from that gross all-natural place."

At the window, Bugle scoffed.

"Ah, well, it's not so bad if you douse it with sugar and syrup..." Boom-Boom said, giggling at his fervor. "Like that place, StarDucks. Ooh, do they make such a good Vanilla Frappacino-!"

"More like a _crappacino_ ," Babydoll scowled as she strut into the room, her curly ringlets dripping wet. Despite her cute pastel exterior, Babydoll liked it dark, hard, and bitter, a bit of a reflection on herself.

Bugle smiled a little. "A lady after my own heart."

The Beagle Babe ignored him and she slammed into one of the chairs, glaring out of the window.

She was clearly in a mood.

"This place is nasty as ever," she ranted. "Pretty sure you have a draft, too. It's freezing in here! Could ya start a fire, or _somethin_ '?"

Bankjob glared at her and slowly made his way to the corner where his boots and jacket were kept.

"And how are you guys keepin' busy? Haven't seen ya on the news lately." Babydoll smiled snidely.

"Yeah, well, good things come to those who wait," Bugle replied, taking her sarcasm in stride.

Bouffant's eyes widened. "Oh? You all plannin' something?" She playfully winked at Bankjob as he stuffed himself into his winter jacket and snow boots. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! We're planning somethin' _big!_ " Babyface burst out, eager to be a part of the conversation. "That new jewelry emporium on the outside of town-"

"Hey!" Bankjob snapped, his furious face shutting his little brother up tight.

Bouffant and Babydoll exchanged interested looks.

"That true, Bank?" Bouffant purred. "Why don'tcha give us the scoop?"

Bankjob just growled and he stomped to the door.

"I'm...gonna gather some firewood. For tha storm." There was a rush of cold wind, and the hulking Beagle disappeared into the morning fog. BANG! The door slammed behind him.

Babyface looked down, feeling stupid. He always messed up like this. And he always made Bankjob angry. He and his big mouth!

"Ow!" In his absentmindedness, the little Beagle splashed some scalding cocoa onto his lap.

"Oh, hey!" Boom-Boom said, looking concerned. "Be careful, I might have made it a little too hot-" She reached out to help steady his hand.

He looked up at her, blowing softly on his drink. He didn't get why she was being so nice to him...

"Um, I should go," he said, softer than he meant to, standing up.

Boom-Boom cocked her head.

"Oh, I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok, I should...um, go and help Bankjob," Babyface replied, feeling oddly frustrated as her eyes looked over him.

Boom-Boom watched him go, wondering just what she'd done wrong.

Babydoll turned to her two sisters. "Come on, let's blow this joint."


	3. Chapter 3-Tension

As he trudged through the snow after his big brother, Babyface could feel a lingering heat in his cheeks. Stupid cold…that was it. Stupid snow. There were already several inches of the stuff, and it was coming down hard now.

Bankjob was hauling a stack of logs over his shoulder, muttering darkly to himself. "Draft…fire…I'll show you…"

"Let me help you out, Bankjob!" the tubby little Beagle yelled, scampering up. He needed to get back on his brother's good side, fast.

"Well, one thing's obvious, we can't do the job in this foul weather," Bankjob said bitterly, ignoring the younger Beagle's offers to help. "And so _they_ won't be leavin' anytime soon. Not 'til this damn storm subsides."

Babyface looked up at his brother thoughtfully. "I don't think they're so bad."

Bankjob rolled his eyes. "A 'course you don't." He stopped in his tracks and looked back down at his brother. "Look, Babyface. Things might've been all hunky-dory a long time ago, but these dames lie, they cheat, and they pretend to…" he cut himself off, shaking his head. "Forget it. They're just bad people."

"Isn't that a good trait in our family?" Babyface pondered.

"Just don't listen to a word they say," Bankjob said. "She'll make you miserable."

Babyface cocked his head. " _She_?" He looked hard at his brother. "Do you mean...Bouffant?" Bankjob did seem especially sensitive towards her.

"Nevermind!" Bankjob's ears folded back. "What do ya think you're doin' out here, anyway, runt! I'll be scraping you off the bottom of my snowshoes if ya don't watch it!"

xxx

"Drat!" growled Babydoll as the car sputtered and choked. "Drat, drat, drat!"

"Looks like the car won't start," Boom-Boom said, leaning forward worriedly.

"Nice observation!" Babydoll snapped back at her. With a frustrated groan, she threw herself back into the seat and crossed her arms.

"Well, the roads are probably too dangerous, anyways," Bouffant tried to mediate. "We wouldn't get very far, 'Doll."

"Anywhere is better than _here_! It's a total waste of time!" Babydoll whined, kicking the dashboard with her high-heeled shoes and climbing out of the car. "And now we're _stuck here!_ " Babydoll slammed the door. "Screw this!"

Babyface and Bankjob were making their way back to the cabin when they heard raised voices and shouting.

"What the-?" Bankjob quickened his pace. The two Beagles rounded the corner just in time to see Babydoll trying to weasel her way into Bankjob's car with one of Bouffant's hairpins, her two sisters standing back and watching.

"Then we'll just have to take _theirs!"_ She said, slamming open the front door triumphantly.

"HEY!" Bankjob barked, dropping all the tinder on the ground in shock. "Git away from there!" The girls all spun around.

"Uh, it was all Boom-Boom's idea!" Babydoll shouted, putting her hands up in the air, an automatic reaction. She glared at her blonde sister. "Great thinkin', ya big ditz!"

Boom-Boom's eyes fell in shame. "Gee, I'm sorry."

"Tsk, tsk," tutted Bouffant. "Well, let's let bygones be bygones, hmm, Bank?"

"Oh, gimme a break!" Bankjob snapped, taking a threatening step forward.

With high squeals, the girls all pelted back into the house and slammed the door shut right behind them. Right on their tail, Bankjob slammed into the door and banged his fists against it. "Do ya really think ya can keep me outta my own house?!"

The door opened a crack and Bugle's face appeared, grinning broadly. "Having some trouble?"

"Save it," Bankjob snarled, pushing past him. "Those girls are on such thin ice they might as well be swimmin'." He turned to the Beagle Babes, who were sitting back at the table with innocent smiles on their faces. "You gals wanna freeze out there, be my guest!"

"Well, they've got moxie, that's for sure," Bugle replied, looking bemused.

Bouffant's eyes twinkled mischievously as she watched Bankjob haul the rest of the firewood in. "Well, I wouldn't say this pitstop is a _total_ waste of time."

Babyface squirmed past his two older brothers and into the relieving warmth of the house, looking around.

"A'rite, Bugle, Babyface, grab some wanted posters and help me start a fire," Bankjob ordered, leaning over the stone hearth.

Babyface looked back to the table where Boom-Boom had been sitting, but the blonde Beagle Babe had disappeared.

Shrugging, Babyface grabbed some old dry sheets from the pile, and together he and Bugle fed the fire until it was roaring.

"How 'bout some entertainment?" Bugle suggested as the group of Beagles gathered around the fire. He began snapping his fingers and began to recite his latest masterpiece of freeform scatting. "Badada, bababebop a wop!"

Babydoll, warming herself in the glow of flame, rolled her eyes. This guy never ceased to be annoying. "Will ya cut that out?"

Bugle grinned, seemingly amused by her reaction. "I take it you don't like music."

"I like music," Babydoll responded shortly, "And that ain't it!"

Bankjob and Babyface looked at each other and exploded with laughter.

It was funny how a little warmth made a house felt more like a home.

And so the Beagles all but forgot about the worsening storm right outside their door.

xxx

"Um...hello? Anybody in here?"

Babyface looked into the bedroom timidly, seeking out the third Beagle Babe. "We got a fire goin', if you wanna-" He tapered off as he caught sight of Boom-Boom sitting on the bottom bunk, staring out the window with a far-off look.

He knocked gently on the doorframe, but she made no response. In the corner, the radio was quietly mumbling, interrupted by frequent bouts of static.

"Boom-Boom?" He stepped towards her, and she looked up, her eyes a little wet and red like she had been crying.

"Oh, hi." She sniffed. "Sorry. I didn't hear you come in." She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, leaving behind a small trace of mascara. "I must look like a mess."

Babyface entered the room, watching her.

"Why do you let them call you names?" he said after a moment of silence.

The scene back at the car had been gnawing away at his mind for the past hour.

She forced a smile and shrugged.

"Well, they're right, aren't they?"

"I don't think so!" Babyface said, surprised by her response. "I think..." He trailed off. "Well, it wasn't even your idea to carjack Bankjob, was it? But you took the blame anyway."

"What makes you say that?" Boom-Boom asked, her eyes widening.

Awkward about being put on the spot, Babyface looked away. This was gonna sound stupid. "Um. You just don't seem like that kinda person…"

Boom-Boom lowered her eyelids and gave him a sweet smile. "Thanks."

"Well, I get yelled at a lot too," Babyface replied, looking back up at her.

Boom-Boom giggled softly. "I noticed."

Babyface couldn't help grinning himself. "Yeah...well, it's not _always_ my fault. Bankjob says I'm a brat but a buncha times he's the one to mess up!"

"You're not," Boom-Boom said, looking at him kindly.

Babyface hesitated. "What?"

"You're not a brat. I think you're sweet."

There was a pause, and Babyface met her eyes. She'd always been so nice to him...she didn't seem like a bad person. Bankjob had to be wrong.

"Y'know…me and my sisters, we all look up to you guys," Boom-Boom said. "We wish we could be half the crooks you guys are."

It sounded a little silly to Babyface, but the admiration on her face still made him blush a little, and he looked away quickly, not sure what to say.

"Um… I forgot to thank you for that cocoa earlier."

"Oh, of course!" Boom-Boom said, rubbing away the last traces of tears from her face. She cocked her head towards the radio. "You know, I just love to sit down with a hot cup and listen to the local news sometimes. Especially the police scanner. It always soothes me." She giggled. "I guess that's kind of dumb, huh?"

"Not that dumb," Babyface said, sitting down beside her. He mentally kicked himself for such a blunt response. Boom-Boom laughed, a genuinely cheerful laugh that made Babyface's stomach tingle.

A faint jingle for an advertisement emitted from the radio, and Boom-Boom closed her eyes and began to hum along. Perhaps without even noticing it, she stretched out her hand and ran it over his briefly.

Babyface looked up at her as she opened her eyes, drawn into them, and he felt himself getting shaky. His heart was beating loudly in his ears.

He didn't pride himself on being very mature, and his brothers might just be right when they called him a kid. But when he looked at her, he thought it might be nice...to try growing up a little.

"It was nice of you to hear me out," she said softly, looking at him with gratitude. She brought her hand over his forehead, and began to smooth out the curly, stray hairs on his head gently. She smiled. "You know, you always were so proud of that hat of yours. It's really special, isn't it?"

Babyface winced a little at the mention of his propeller hat. Sure, when he was little, he thought it was cool. And sure, he was still quite attached to it. But now that she brought it up...

"It's stupid," he said, feeling self-conscious. "I mean... I got it at a _carnival_."

Boom-Boom smiled at the idea, having never been to one herself. "Well, consider me jealous!" Then her smile widened. "Ohhh, my gosh," she giggled. "You're so cute when you're blushing!"

Babyface's eyes went wide as saucers. "I'm not blushing!" he said, louder than intended, as he tried to hide his face. "And... d-don't call me cute!" There was something about her saying those words that rather infuriated him, but at the same time, made his heart beat all the faster.

"Well, let me thank you," Boom-Boom laughed, and she grabbed her purse from the bed and after a moment of digging, presented him with a peppermint. "I hope ya like sweets."

Babyface reached out gingerly and took it, still shaking and perplexed by the entire incident.

"Th-thanks..."

Looking back over his shoulder, the young Beagle fled the room and slipped past Babydoll, desperately trying to cover the color in his cheeks.

Babydoll watched him leave, a look of confusion on her face. Then her lips curved into a sly smile.


	4. Chapter 4-Schemes

**Chapter Four**

"Alright, now let's have a rundown of the plan again," Bankjob said, huddling with his brothers at the kitchen table. It was now late in the afternoon, and he was itching to do some scheming.

It'd taken long enough for those darn girls to get outta his face.

" _Again_ , Bankjob?" Bugle said with mild annoyance. "We've gone over this, like, a thousand times. We know how it's goin' down."

Bankjob just glared and laid out the floor plans across the table, jabbing the exits one by one. "We need the review, what with bein' behind schedule two whole days! It's no wonder I'm so on edge! And on top of that, with all the damn holiday shopping frenzy, there might not even be anything to rob when we get there!"

"I think you're on edge about something else entirely," Bugle said dryly. The beatnik turned to look at Babyface.

The youngest Beagle was silent, looking completely distracted. Now that was off. Usually it was a chore to make him _stop_ talking.

"Eh, Babyface?" prodded Bugle. Babyface jumped and started nodding vehemently in agreement.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're hiding something from us, Bank," Bugle continued. "And it's not just about the storm, is it?"

"He got real mad when I mentioned Bouffant earlier!" Babyface piped up, coming out of his trance and grinning ear to ear.

Bankjob cracked his knuckles. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Well, I dunno, you seem to be thinking about it," Bugle pried.

"I said shut up!"

xxx

"So what do you girls think of that big shindig Bankjob is planning?" Bouffant asked as she ruffled her tall hairdo in the mirror. "Sounds interesting, hmmm?"

Babydoll, lying down on the bed, chuckled. "I've been wonderin' about that too. Might give us some reason to stick around. I was plannin' on layin' low for a while, but lucky for us, that kid spilled the details!"

Boom-Boom entered the bedroom, her hair dripping wet and dressed in a pink nightie.

"Kid?" she asked. "You don't mean Babyface?"

"Whatever," Babydoll snorted, rolling her eyes.

Babydoll had always shielded herself with her toughness and sarcasm, which made it difficult for anyone, even her sisters, to get too close to her. But in the past few months since they'd been incarcerated, she'd become all the more bitter.

Bouffant and Boom-Boom thought it had much to do with the heartbreak of losing Webby, Scrooge McDuck's adopted niece that they'd kidnapped and all come to love.

But the sisters knew better than to get curious. One wrong word was capable of turning Babydoll into a veritable fireball of rage- and when Babydoll wasn't happy, nobody was happy.

After a moment, Babydoll got up and sidled up to Boom-Boom, eyes narrowing and smirking. "That kid is kinda flighty, ain't he?"

"I think he's nice," Boom-Boom said hesitantly. She didn't like the way this conversation was starting to sound.

Babydoll raised her eyebrows. "Well, ain't that cute. Since it's obvious he's _crazy_ about you."

Boom-Boom stopped drying her blonde bob and looked up. "What?"

"Oh, Boom-Boom. Don't play dumb!" Babydoll chided.

"Honey, I don't think she's playing," Bouffant snickered, turning around and covering her wide grin in a teasing manner.

Boom-Boom looked between her two sisters, a rush of heat flooding into her cheeks. "But- but..."

"Oh, don't get all in a huff," squealed Babydoll. "You know, I'm thinkin' this might all just work out for us."

Boom-Boom gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, it'll be no problem!" Babydoll replied, squeezing her sister in a one-armed hug. "You just gotta do what you do best, Boom!"

"Just don't split it wide open like the side of your dress!" Bouffant added with a sharp laugh.

"And we'll need you, too, Bouffant," Babydoll spun around and flashed a fierce grin at her eldest sister.

Bouffant stopped laughing abruptly. "Uh…wait. I'm not sure I follow."

"Just that you and Bankjob have a lotta catching up to do, I'm bettin'," Babydoll smirked. Boom-Boom and Bouffant looked at each other uncertainly.

"Now listen up, and I'll lay out the plan," Babydoll said, and the girls huddled up into a circle.

xxx

Babydoll had to congratulate herself. Although Bouffant was usually the leader of the trio, Babydoll had always been the best at improvisation and plans on the go. She couldn't see any way this would fail; not with all three of them working together.

"We'll steal their hearts...and then we'll steal their loot!"

But Babydoll's sisters weren't resting so easy, and they tossed and turned through the night.

Boom-Boom stared up at the ceiling. What Babydoll said was true, all three of them longed for a life of luxury...and to them, it was only obtainable through the most shady of means. They were criminals, after all. It was all they knew.

Boom-Boom snuggled deep in her blankets as she fantasized about her dream life: traveling to far-off France; diamond necklaces, and maybe spending her free time as a romance author, with her own summer home by the sea...

Automatically her mind's eye wandered back to the countless summers the three sisters had spent down here at this very cabin. Their mother and Ma Beagle had been the best of friends, and partners in crime in their youth. It'd been so long ago, but the memories were strong.

And then there was Babyface... Even when they were kids, the blonde Beagle had had a soft spot for him. He'd been cheeky and somewhat immature, but really sweet, deep down... and always was so enthusiastic about everything, even when his older brothers left him out from their adventures.

Just like her, he'd been a bit of an outcast.

 _"You can play with me," Boom-Boom had offered, sitting out in the tall grass on a sunny day and plucking daffodils._

 _Babyface, his mouth wavering, turned around from watching his brothers swarm around the tire swing. He pulled his oversized propeller hat off and made a pained face. "Yeah, well...why would I wanna play with a girl?!"_

But eventually the youngest Beagle Boy had warmed up to her, and she'd grown to consider him something like a little brother.

Even when he played around and made fun of her- "Geez, Boom, you're such a sissy!"- his jests has been lighthearted, and he'd always been so easy to talk to.

Especially about their plans for the future: the places they'd rob, the money they'd swipe, and the lessons they'd teach their siblings.

And then they stopped visiting, and they drifted apart.

But things were different now. He was different. He'd grown from that immature, almost bratty child he used to be.

He'd really listened to her...and made her felt like someone out there cared.

Boom-Boom had always been popular with men, and the number of times she'd been courted (or just plain catcalled) eluded her. But when Babydoll had spoken those words to her about Babyface, it had given her an odd twinge, a tug at her feelings she wasn't quite sure she could identify.

On the upper bunk, Bouffant was having just as much trouble getting to sleep.

Her sister's words echoed menacingly in her head.

"We's gonna get in on that jewel heist," Babydoll had said, looking around with shifty eyes. "Get what we can, then ditch the boys to take all the blame when the cops show up! If luck's with us, we'll leave no trail, and be living in luxury by Christmas in a few weeks!"

"And they'll be in the clink while we're on easy street!" Bouffant had concurred, laughing.

But in all honesty, she felt conflicted.

Generally, she'd jump at the chance to engage in such an exciting robbery, and what's more, get her hands on some beautiful necklaces and earrings. Maybe she could finally buy the fur coats she'd always wanted, and get that penthouse on 5th Avenue overlooking the park...

But…

She still loved Bankjob. Sure, he'd left her without a word, and she was bitter. She wanted him to know how it'd hurt...

But somehow, the big lug still mattered to her. Heck if she knew why.

Bouffant had crushed hard on him even when they were kids. She'd followed him around like a lovestruck puppy, poking and prodding him, flirting in her own special way.

" _Y'know, you'd be really sweet if you smiled s'more," Bouffant would tease, watching him with her head on her hands as he bossed around his brothers._

" _I dun wanna look sweet!" Bankjob had retorted, looking irritated. "A Beagle's s'posed to be tough!"_

It'd taken a while for him to get the hint, and boy, did his brothers give him a rough time about his "little girlfriend".

Bouffant fondly remembered the breezy summer night they shared their first kiss, two young teens high on the thrill of newfound love and excitement. The way she could see herself reflected in his eyes, and knew this would last forever.

And then he'd broken her heart.

What a fine mess she'd gotten into.

The two Beagle Babes watched the gentle rise and fall of Babydoll's breathing on the bed across from them, completely untroubled and sleeping like a log. But for Bouffant and Boom-Boom, the night just wouldn't seem to end.


	5. Chapter 5- Tease

**Chapter Five**

When morning broke, Bankjob was up early, hoping to start shoveling his car out of the mess. When he saw the storm had had no intentions of letting up, he instead he broke out into a string of loud curses, nearly snapping his shovel in half.

"This is someone's idea of a sick joke!" He snarled, looking out at the frozen landscape. It had snowed an extra five or six inches during the night. At least.

A vein in Bankjob's forehead began to throb. No way he was gonna be marooned here.

Taking a deep breath, the oldest Beagle Boy zipped up his winter coat and stepped out into the deep snow, closing the door behind him.

It almost went up to his knees, and he knew is Babyface were to go running off of the porch he'd probably be swallowed up alive.

At first he was pretty darn stiff. The snow was hard and he hadn't had a proper warmup, and his muscles soon were aching from the hauling and launching.

And it hadn't helped that he'd been sleepless, thinking about her all night long.

He let out a sigh, a warm cloud rising in the frigid early air, as he tried to get his mind off of it. Dammit, what good was dredging up the past?

It'd been a few years ago, a well-kept secret, but the day she'd shattered his heart still hurt like it was yesterday. And she clearly didn't want anything more to do with him.

Bankjob hurled a chunk of snow over his shoulder.

He was going faster, almost forgetting how much his muscles were screaming in pain. His mind was speeding.

 _What did Bouncer have that he didn't have, anyway? What did he have that made her go into his arms that night? The same night she'd told him, "you're the best thing I've ever had."_

Gritting his teeth, Bankjob shook himself back to his senses. He was tough. That was all behind him.

xxx

Babyface was up not much later than Bankjob this morning, which was something of an oddity for the heavy sleeper.

The young Beagle Boy was doing his best to keep quiet, but his scrambling around the kitchen and poking through the cabinets resulted in enough banging to wake Bugle.

The beatnik let out a groan from the sofa and stretched, slowly getting up.

"What's all the hullabaloo, man?" he mumbled sleepily.

Babyface turned around, a nervous little smile on his face. "Oh, um, hi. Bugle."

He stepped down from the chair he was standing on, Ma's favorite old mixing bowl filled with some kind of batter in his hands.

Evidence of his prior kitchen activity was all over him; his shirt had stains of chocolate powder and his propeller hat was white with flour.

Bugle gave him a look. "What are you doin'?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Well...I just thought since...they made me that cocoa yesterday, I should..." the little Beagle looked embarrassed.

Bugle lifted his shades and grinned. "Oh, I see."

Babyface felt his blood go cold. "S-see what?"

Bugle just laughed and glanced at the leftover milk, butter, and mess of eggs on the table. "You really think you should be messing around in here? You're kind of a..." he paused, trying to find the right word. "A klutz."

"It's not like it can be that hard!" Babyface shot back, starting to beat the batter in the bowl with a whisk. Sure, he didn't have much experience other than watching Ma bake Huckleberry Hand Grenades, but he could do this! No sweat…

"Good morning," Boom-Boom's cheery voice rang out.

And then suddenly the tub went flying out of Babyface's hands, fumbling out of his hands and splattering onto the floor below, spraying his shirt with batter and chocolate goo.

Bugle couldn't hold back his laughter.

Boom-Boom covered her mouth to hold back her giggles too, and Babyface looked down at the mess and back up at her with a look of horror.

"You're up early," Boom-Boom said, trying her best to hide her smile.

"Uh, this isn't what it looks like," Babyface gulped quietly. He looked away sheepishly, patting some of the dust off his shirt.

"A mess?" she replied teasingly, arching a brow. "Because that's exactly what it looks like."

Boom-Boom stepped towards him and dusted some of the cocoa powder off of his shoulders.

Bugle snickered, and silently took that cue to slink away to the next room.

"Eh...hehe..."

She was probably thinking he was a total idiot!

Boom-Boom paused for a moment, as if thinking hard. She glanced briefly back behind her and turned back to Babyface, her smile a little uncertain. Standing here together like this, Boom-Boom loomed several inches above the younger beagle, the differences in their heights well pronounced.

Gently and slowly, she reached out and caressed his cheek.

The reaction was electric. Babyface's ears jolted up and he started to quiver, his face becoming a deeper red at the touch of her fingers on his face.

"It sure was kind of you to take us in," she said, but she couldn't look directly at him. Her gaze fell to the chocolate covered floor. "There's got to be someway I can thank you." She paused, then gave him a playful giggle.

"I know. How about a kiss?"

Babyface's heart practically stopped beating. He could feel his face go bright red in spite of himself, and he instantly became aware of how close the two of them were, inches apart.

"Wh-wha..." he stammered, looking at her in panic; then the little Beagle Boy took a step back and almost stumbled over the slippery mess he'd made.

"I-I was just kidding!" Boom-Boom said, laughing nervously as Babyface regained his footing. She couldn't deny one thing: he _was_ cute. Almost too cute.

"Oh...yeah. Of course," Babyface said, pulling a weakly grinning face. "I knew that." But the fierce flush in his cheeks told a different story. He turned away, a little humiliated.

"Umm. I guess I'd better clean this up, yeah?" And he quickly turned and went to grab a broom.

Boom-Boom, deciding it was a good time to flee the scene, headed for the bathroom. What she needed was a shower. She realized, now, that this plan of Babydoll's might not be so easy.

And as Boom-Boom mulled under the hot water, she realized another thing. That she might have really wanted to kiss him.

xxx

Bouffant took a few steps into the frigid air and snow after Bankjob, hating every despicable crunch and bite of freezing slush penetrating her sheepskin boots. She was shivering in nothing but her pyjamas, but was optimistic this wouldn't take any longer than a few minutes.

Luckily, the big guy had laid out some pretty big and deep footprints for her to trail; practically jumping from one to another to make up for his large stride. Well, you know what they say about guys with big feet...she snickered.

Bankjob, halfway through digging the rusty clunker from its frozen grave, must have sensed her behind him, because he stopped and took a deep, nervous breath.

"YES, Bouffant?"

Bouffant tightened her scarf around her neck. "Just sayin' hi."

"You and I both know that's never true," Bankjob grunted. "You always have somethin' to say. Usually that somethin' around the length of a presidential speech."

Bouffant pouted, wishing he wouldn't be like this. She crept closer. "I was missing you, is all."

Bankjob was quiet for a moment. At first, she thought he was just done talking to her, just like that. But then he spoke.

"Has it really been that long?" his voice was quiet.

Bouffant took another step towards him. "Well, at least three or four hours." She smiled, hoping he would smile, too. She'd always been a sucker for his dumb grin.

Bankjob turned to her. "It's good to see you again. Even though..." he didn't continue, and his eyes wandered to somewhere far off.

"Aw. You too, big guy." Bouffant squeezed his wrist tightly.

In silence, Bankjob debated for minute whether now was the time to ask the question he'd been dying to know. Yes...It had to be now. "Bouffant-"

"So, the girls and I were thinkin' you cut us in on your big plan you've got cookin'," Bouffant said, giving Bankjob a big smile.

Bankjob tensed. "'Scuse me?"

"Aw, come on," Bouffant urged, touching the corner of his mouth playfully. "You know you always need the extra hands. A place like that'll be covered in security." She put a hand on his shoulder and tickled down his back, her voice a sultry purr.

"No. Way." Bankjob snapped. He knew it'd been leading up to something like this.

But try as he might, Bankjob couldn't stop his pulse from accelerating. She was looking at him just how she used to, that look he couldn't resist. And that tight purple night t-shirt and short shorts she was wearing, they did things to him.

"...And then we'll be outta your hair for good!"

Bankjob looked at her unsteadily. "You know that's not what I want."

Bouffant's eyes softened. "Bank..."

Bankjob shook his head to clear his mind. Great, now he was gettin' all sentimental again. "Let me think on it for a while. 'Kay?"

That was enough for Bouffant. "You're the best," she purred, and leaned forward to plant a big kiss on his cheek. Her warm lips felt good against his skin, cold and freckled in small chunks of ice clinging to his stubble. Then she waved and ran back inside, a sincere smile on her face as she shut the door behind her.

"Have a nice talk?" Babydoll's coarse voice surprised her, and she found her sister standing the doorway with her hands on her hips, cocking an eyebrow and loudly popping a piece of bubblegum.

Bouffant's smile faded. "Fine."

"So, are we in or not?"

Bouffant could feel her patience diminishing with her younger sister. Her bossing her around was one thing, but ruining what had been a nice moment was in bad taste.

"We'll see."

"Well, let's hope so, for all our sakes," Babydoll said desperately. "Because that's our one ticket out of Duckburg, and to a new life!"


	6. Chapter 6-Newsflash

**Chapter Six**

"I'm bushed!" Bankjob moaned some hours later, hobbling inside and collapsing onto the couch.

He didn't know how long he'd been out there in the snow, but at some point he just couldn't take it anymore. His whole body was sore, at least in the places he hadn't gone completely numb.

And he still hadn't cleared it all.

Bugle and Babyface, forced by the weather into playing a game of gin rummy, looked up with concern.

"'Ey," muttered Bankjob, "You two think you can start dinner? Grab something from the cellar."

The sun was already starting to set, and he hadn't realized how hungry he was.

"Sure thing, Bankjob!" Babyface said, eager to put an end to this boring game of cards and even happier to accommodate his older brother. He jumped up and bounded down the musty basement steps to retrieve whatever he could find in the freezer.

"Ooh, did I hear the words 'dinner'?" Bouffant asked, peeking into the room the moment she heard Bankjob's voice. "What special cuisine have you got cookin' for us?"

Her hair looked freshly teased and sprayed, and she was wearing a warm set of creamy eyeshadow and lipstick. Clearly, she wanted to look good for this moment.

Bugle smirked as Babyface emerged out of the cellar carrying a pile of plastic-wrapped bowls.

"Only the house special of microwave mac and chicken tenders."

Bouffant's smile disappeared, and Babydoll came up behind her and scowled. "This place is worse than prison."

Bouffant rolled her eyes as she took a seat on the couch, watching the large Beagle Boy kneel to the floor and fiddle with the tv antennae. "You really are hopeless, Bank."

Finally, a fuzzy picture appeared on the screen, and Bankjob got to his feet with a sigh as he turned the knob over to the local news.

"Well, I'm not really the domestic type," he replied, reaching the table and stuffing as many of the kiddie meals into the microwave as he could fit.

"Ooh, they're talkin' about us!" Boom-Boom squealed, sitting next to Bouffant and pointing at the television.

The headline scrolled by in big letters: _BEAGLE BABES STILL AT LARGE_.

"What were you three even in for?" Bugle asked, walking over with his hands full of the bowls to pass out.

Bouffant and Boom-Boom quickly looked at each other and then towards their younger sister.

"We don't really like to talk about it."

"And it's none of your business!" snapped Babydoll, snatching the kiddie meal from Bugle's hands. Why was he so darn nosy?

Begrudgingly, she ripped off the steamed plastic wrap.

"Ugh."

On screen, the reporter was interviewing the prison warden in the familiar halls of Duckburg Penitentiary.

"So, word is the Beagle Babes escaped from our maximum security prison two days ago..."

"Now, who are the Beagle Babes, for those at home who don't know?" asked the reporter.

Watching from her spot on the arm of the couch, Babydoll's eyes almost shot out of her head.

"Eh, that's no surprise. There entire gig focused on holding up lipstick stores and jumping Avon ladies. They're essentially the less successful rivals of the Beagle Boys."

"Oh, well we all know _them_! Haha!"

"I've lost my appetite," muttered Babydoll darkly, crumbling the food tray in her hands. She didn't know what she'd expected, but the ignorant reporter still made her blood boil. Yeah, conveniently, completely leave out the time they hijacked a live Webra Walters interview (unsuccessfully, but still), or when they knocked off that snooty limo driver, threw him in the bay, and went on a joyride.

"Oh, isn't this exciting?" Boom-Boom asked, as the news flashed to a different breaking story. "We're wanted women again! Do you think they might put out a _real_ reward for sightings of us this time?"

Bouffant gave a sarcastic chuckle. "They usually don't even bother to run us in the paper."

They hated to admit it, but until their most recent heist involving Scrooge's niece, the Beagle Babes had rarely ever gotten media coverage.

Babyface, who had been sitting without touching his food and sneaking timid looks back at Boom-Boom, spoke up. "Aw, I'll betcha they've got the whole police team out lookin' for ya!" he tried to reassure her in the best way he knew how.

"Let's hope not," Bankjob disagreed, mouth full as he wolfed down his food. "That'll just make our jobs a whole lot harder."

At this, Babydoll got to her feet and walked into the kitchen, dumping the uneaten food into the trash, her eyes set on Bankjob as she meandered over to the table he was sitting.

"Speaking of which..." she said, quietly so that only he could hear, "Have you considered letting us in on that little shindig?"

Bankjob's eyes narrowed. "What's it to you?" He'd desperately been hoping the three of them would have forgotten about it, but no such luck.

"Oh, nothing really," Babydoll said, giving him a bored look. "It's just _Bouffant_ seemed so excited about it..." She smirked a little as she saw the clear look of guilt glaze over the large Beagle Boy's eyes. "And you wouldn't want to disappoint her, would you?"

Bankjob made no response, but she could she'd set the gears in his head in motion. Oh, they were so predictable- this was almost _too_ easy!

Babydoll grinned and yawned loudly. "I'm clocking out. 'Night, everyone." With a shake of her curls, she vanished into the next room.

"I guess I'm pretty tired too," Boom-Boom said, getting up from the couch to stretch.

Babyface perked up. "Oh, uh...me and Bugle were gonna watch an old tv movie! D-do you wanna...?"

"Yeah, 'The Phantom Blot's Castle of Horror'!" Bugle grinned, switching the channel to a black-and-white public station.

"Oh, no," Bankjob said, getting up suddenly, crossing his arms and shaking his head at Babyface. "I'm not gonna have you springin' traps on me in the middle of the night 'cuz you think the boogeyman is out to get you!"

Babyface went a bright shade of red. " _Bankjob_!" he whined, pulling down on his ears and looking between Boom-Boom and Bouffant with embarrassment, "Shut up! You know that was only when I was a kid!"

Boom-Boom tried her best not to smile and looked away from Babyface's expectant gaze a little anxiously. Honestly, she was still a little embarrassed from earlier.

"Um...well, I'm really close to finishing my book," she said. "I'm dying to find out how it ends."

"Oh, sure. No problem!" Babyface said, trying to not look disappointed, but his face betraying him a little as she left.

"Aww, maybe you're the one who's scared, Bank," Bouffant winked. "Do you need me to hold your hand?"

"Uh, actually, I wanted to talk to you," Bankjob said, coming up behind the couch and giving her a serious look. "...Alone."

Babyface and Bugle looked up with interest.

"That so? Well consider my curiosity piqued!" Bouffant smirked, trying to contain her thrill at such suggestive words.

She held out her hand and Bankjob leaned down, helping her up to her feet. "Well, go on, lead the way, handsome."

With her hand in his, Bankjob led her away into the other room, leaving his younger brothers staring after them, bubbling with curiosity.


	7. Chapter 7-Rendezvous

**Chapter Seven**

The two older Beagles thumped down the basement steps in the dark, Bouffant squeezing Bankjob's hand tight so she wouldn't trip and fall.

"You always bring company down here for kicks?" Bouffant asked a bit uneasily, brushing what must have been a cobweb out of her face.

 _Click!_ Bankjob pulled on the light and she blinked as her eyes accustomed to her surroundings. It wasn't any better than the rest of the house: a miserable, musty dump, completed with a freezer and shelves of junk.

"Well...I just figured it's where nobody would bother us," Bankjob said, now feeling completely stupid to have gone through all the trouble.

He pulled a glass bottle and corkscrew out of one of the cabinets. "Er, wine?"

"Huh! I'm impressed." Bouffant remarked with a smile, taking a murky looking glass he handed her and watching him fill it up with dark red liquid.

"Don't be," Bankjob chuckled, embarrassed. "Uh, it's literally from the corner store. Cheapest stuff we could steal...and the glasses too. But Ma took a liking to 'em. Liked to pretend they might us right fancy." He gave a wistful smile as he thought of her.

Bouffant took a sip and smacked her lips. "Mmm. Not bad." She looked up at him. "So, what were you itchin' to talk about?"

She was tempted to bring up the heist again, but decided it was best not to push it. Besides, she was genuinely curious where this was going.

"...Do...do you remember us back when?" Bankjob asked after a moment of silence.

"Are you reminiscing?" Bouffant asked, giving him a coy sideways glance and then putting her hand on his shoulder fondly. "Of course I do, Bank. Those were good times."

Bankjob smiled. "I missed you."

"Aww, I missed you too, ya big lug!" Bouffant replied, wrapping her arms around his burly body and relishing the squeeze of his stron arms.

Bankjob's pulse was quickening with Bouffant's embrace, and her breath tickled his flesh with every word. She was just close enough to kiss...

"Oh, get a load of all that tension in your shoulders," Bouffant pointed out gently as her hands traced over his muscles. She looked up into Bankjob's eyes and smiled, giving a flutter of her eyelashes. "Turn around."

"Oh, I'm ok-" Bankjob started, but Bouffant set down her glass and spun him around.

"Nonsense! How does this feel?" She began to knead her fingers into his back and shoulders with utmost care.

"Oh...ah!" Bankjob grunted in discomfort but then let out a moan of pleasure as she worked on him. He felt almost like a physical weight had been lifted.

"So what, have you got magic fingers or somethin'?" he asked, looking over his shoulder with a look of pure satisfaction on his face.

"Ha! I've just been practicing relaxation techniques in my free time. With my sisters and the season, can you blame me?" Bouffant grinned. "And you've been working hard to get us out of this frozen wasteland. It's the least I could do."

Rolling his shoulders, Bankjob turned back towards her. "Speaking of which... I s'pose if you three wanna come along with the boys and I on that jewel heist...well, we could always use some extra hands."

Bouffant's eyes widened in a look of joy.

"Really, Bank?!" She jumped up and pecked him on the cheek. "That's great! I'm not gonna lie, I've been going a little stir crazy!"

"Ok, ok, take it easy!" Bankjob said, grinning. "Whaddaya say we make a toast now?"

Bouffant picked up her glass and held it out.

"To all the Scrooges in the world!" Bankjob stated, his drink sloshing around a bit. "Without them, we'd have nobody to steal from!"

"Cheers!" Bouffant said.

And they clinked their glasses _._

xxx

Boom-Boom was outstretched on her bed with her book propped open on her chest. She was one chapter away from the end; just a few pages from that cliché happily ever after.

But tonight she just couldn't focus.

And it didn't help that Babydoll was in a talkative mood and wouldn't give her a moment to think.

"So, here's my idea. We hightail it to St. Cannard and pawn off the goods there." She made a thoughtful face, looking at an old map of the nearby cities in Calisota. "Hmm...though if the rumors are true, they've got a new vigilante superhero in town who's crackin' down on crime." Babydoll struck that off her list. "Well, there's always Spoonerville."

Boom-Boom closed her book and stood up restlessly. "I'm just going to get some water, sis."

Babydoll grunted as Boom-Boom walked out. She felt frustrated, because as proud as she was to be a bad guy, she didn't want to be _the_ bad guy. And she felt like her sisters were forcing her into that position.

It wasn't like she hated the Beagle Boys or anything. Heck, she was pretty much indifferent to them. Even that idiot Bugle wasn't _all_ bad.

But as the situation had called for, they'd just become obstacles.

And Babydoll had to consider number one: her sisters.

"It's not like I won't leave anything behind to compensate them," Babydoll told herself, rolling her eyes and marking more places on the map. "With all the gigs they've got, this won't be no setback. They'll be bouncing back to their feet in no time. So there!"

xxx

Thoughts bubbling, Boom-Boom didn't realize until she was in the kitchen that she wasn't even thirsty.

The house was dark, apart from the lights bouncing off from the television in the next room.

Boom-Boom quietly tiptoed over and peeked inside the room, hoping to go unnoticed.

Babyface was sitting on the floor, propping his sleepy head up with one arm and flipping through channels with the other. The television was muted, and Boom-Boom noticed this must have been out of consideration for Bugle, who was sprawled out on the couch, snoring loudly.

"The movie over already?" she said softly.

She wasn't sure why she spoke; she'd intended to go straight back to bed, but seeing him looking lonely had pulled at her heartstrings.

Jerking out of his hypnosis, Babyface looked around wildly and then his eyes fell on Boom-Boom.

The Beagle Babe was in a sleek pink gown, her hair a little mussed, and she had no trace of her typical makeup. He stared.

Boom-Boom noticed.

"Oh, gosh, I don't even have my lipstick on!" she said, covering her face with her hands, mortified.

"I think you look good either way!" Babyface blurted out, standing up. Better than good. Gorgeous. His face flushed and he looked down at the floor bashfully.

"Oh, stop! You're just saying that to make me blush!" Boom-Boom giggled, shying away and rubbing her arms self-consciously. Well, it'd certainly worked.

"Hey, Boom-Boom, are you cold?" Babyface asked, watching her carefully. "I can get you a sweater or something..."

"Oh!" Boom-Boom stopped her fidgeting and shook her head. "No, no, I'll be ok. I just don't like winter."

"Me neither!" Babyface said, smiling cheek to cheek. "I mean, aside from the holidays, but it's not like I've ever gotten anything in all the years I've hung up my stocking. Not that I still do, you know!" He added, catching himself just in time.

Boom-Boom chuckled. "We used to swipe little gifties for each other, simple things...but...we decided it just didn't seem right for the holiday spirit."

She guessed it seemed a bit silly, a criminal family having standards, especially when the world owed them nothing.

But it did give her a little bit of cheer every year.

"Well...that sounds like a good tradition to me!" Babyface affirmed. He'd never really thought about it that way..."And plus, the frostbite nipping at your fingers just makes pickpocketing in the cold impossible!"

Boom-Boom laughed.

"Hey, maybe when it warms up and the snow melts, we can all go to the carnival together?" Babyface suggested excitedly. "We can go on all the rides like the Duck Avenger, and get cotton candy...and I can win you a hat!"

He took off his beanie and held it out, beaming, flicking the propeller gadget so it spun.

Boom-Boom took a step towards him, hands clasped together and her lips curling affectionately. "...You always know how to make me smile, don't you?"

Babyface looked up into her eyes and gulped quietly. Suddenly it seemed too hot in here, and his heart was pounding so hard he was scared she would hear it.

"Um...Boom-Boom, what I wanna say is..."

Oh, geez. His mouth had run dry. How had he been talking to her just seconds ago? He had no idea what to say to her, but he so desperately wanted to hold her hand.

"Um, well, I..."

Boom-Boom's, having realized she'd been holding her breath, inhaled sharply and swiftly reached out to place her finger on his lips.

She said the first thing she could think of.

"Um, actually, do you think I can borrow that sweater? It's really kind of cold now that I think about it."

Babyface blinked, and then he smiled. "I can do better than that. I'll get you my favorite blanket!" He turned back to the couch and picked up the blanket he'd been snuggling up with the previous morning.

"Then what will you have?" Boom-Boom asked as the Beagle Boy held out the scrappy stitched blanket towards her. "I couldn't-"

"Don't be silly," Babyface said. "My Ma made this, so it's super warm! And I have enough fluff around the middle to last all winter...well, BigTime says so, anyway." He shrugged, and she couldn't help looking at the chubby beagle's bare midriff and thinking how she'd love to give it a little kiss.

"Thank you." She draped the blanket over her shoulders. He was so sweet...she didn't want to hurt him. "It's getting late... Maybe we should turn in for the night."

"Um, yeah," agreed Babyface, completely thrown off from his earlier confession. But maybe it was better this way.

There was a pause, and for a moment the two stared at each other in silence, practically tortured by the tension.

At last, Boom-Boom raised her gaze from the floor to look Babyface directly in the eyes.

"Good night."

The words were soft, almost a whisper, but were like honey.

"Good night," Babyface replied quietly, his eyes locked on hers'. The sound of his heartbeat had completely filled his ears.

She gave him one last parting glance, and then with a last flutter of Ma's blanket, she vanished back into the dark kitchen with soft departing footsteps.

Babyface was still for a moment, watching after her into the nothingness, waiting for the pounding in his chest to subside. His face was burning up, mouth dry, and his stomach was in knots.

And he knew just why.

Grinning, Babyface quietly hummed a tune and turned off the television, nestling into the armchair with a pillow. "I wanna girl, just like the girl, who married dear old dad..."


	8. Chapter 8-Alliance

"Hmm..."

Babydoll sat on the floor surrounded by the stockpile of assorted weapons that had spilled out of the back closet, rummaging through and looking them over one by one.

She couldn't say she was too impressed.

She wasn't sure if the crash had woken anyone up, nor did she really care; she'd been bored, and with everyone sleeping in so late, she'd been getting curious to explore this dumpy little shack.

Babydoll held up a spiked bat and looked it over carefully. She imagined it must have had its glory days of bashing in skulls and splintering sides, but it just wasn't her style.

She chucked it over her shoulder. "Nope, not enough _pow!"_

"Crap!" shouted Bugle's familiar, obnoxious voice as the bat narrowly whizzed by him and clattered to the floor.

"Just can't kick the habit, can you?" Bugle said with annoyance, shaking his head.

Behind him, Babyface was watching suspiciously. He was tempted to call for Bankjob, but he knew better than to wake up his brother when he had one of those "late nights".

"I'm not stealing, I'm _borrowing_ ," Babydoll corrected Bugle snappishly, turning up her nose and continuing to browse the mess of scattered equiptment.

"For what?" Bugle demanded, giving her slight smile as if taunting her to come up with a response.

But Babydoll stayed coolheaded, and picked up a heavy rifle before getting to her feet.

"Oh? Did Bankjob not tell you?" she simpered in a fake, saccharine voice. "He said me and my sisters are coming along for the jewel joyride!"

Bugle lifted his shades in surprise. "He said what?"

 _Damn, the looks on their faces was priceless._

"Oh, and one last thing," Babydoll said, grinning. She lifted up the rifle and winked. "I'll take this."

"What do you mean, they're coming with us?" Bugle yelled.

Bankjob, hunched over at the table with his coffee, groaned and rubbed his temples. He really didn't want to deal with this right now.

Whatever he'd drank last night had had more kick than he'd expected, that's for sure.

"I mean, think how they'll totally put off our funk. We're a trio, man!" Bugle continued, looking increasingly upset.

"Look, we can't just leave 'em here, right?" Bankjob flung back, banging his hands angrily on the table.

"And don't forget that this place is owned by _Scrooge_ ," Babyface chimed in, uncomfortably shooting a nervous glance back at the Beagle Babes who were standing on the far side of the room. "It's gonna be buzzing with security!"

The excitement and anticipation of the job now suddenly had him trembling with anxiety.

Boom-Boom and Bouffant reacted a little bit to the name- but Babydoll's eyes just narrowed with fiercer determination. "Whatever. We can handle anything that old quacker's got in store."

"Man," Bugle shook his head vigorously. "You're asking us to take risks-!"

Babydoll shoved her way forward, toting the firearm she'd chosen in her arms. "You want proof we can handle ourselves, is that it?" she demanded, getting right in Bugle's face. "I'll bet I can prove I'm a better shot than you. Right here, right now!"

Babydoll swept past him and latched open the window, letting in a bluster of frigid winter cold, before raising her weapon to take aim at a mangled bullseye plastered onto one of the tree's in the yard; the Beagle Boys' favorite place for target practice.

There was an explosive sound and Babydoll jerked back from the kick as everyone else leapt to cover their ears.

"Huff...what'd I tell ya?" Babydoll smirked, a bit of the wind knocked out of her.

Bugle squinted into the yard and sure enough there was a great crater in the center of the mark- the target had been obliterated by the rifle's firepower.

"Th-that was just for BB guns!" Babyface shouted, knowing he'd probably be the one who'd have to put it back together again.

"...Wow," Bugle said, stunned that someone so small could handle artillery so big. "Color me impressed."

"Hmph. Maybe don't judge a book by its cover," Babydoll said. She looked back proudly at her sisters. "Bouffant would crush any one of you in a knife fight. And Boom-Boom is a demolitions expert, believe it or not. We all have our talents." Bouffant and Boom-Boom both beamed at her rare praise.

Bugle felt a small sting at her remark, and he couldn't help feeling a little useless.

He supposed his role in the group was important: he was the logical one, the puzzle-master, and escape artist. The one who had to keep a cool head when all seemed lost, and had to bail everyone out of trouble.

But it didn't seem as flashy as anything his brothers could do. Bankjob: he was the brute force, the brawler. He could knock out a boxer with his hook, or take down a wall with a running tackle.

Babyface, with his years of playing baseball, had developed agility, precision, and a killer throwing arm suited for grenades or firing slingshots.

But together, they made a great, maybe even unstoppable, team.

Bankjob hauled the blueprints of the emporium up onto the table.

"Well, if you're in, then you'll need to take a look at our plans," Bankjob said.

The paper was covered in illegible scrawls and doodles, most likely from Bankjob's brainstorming stages.

The Beagle Boys and the the Beagle Babes gathered around closely to examine it.

"Wow, the place is huge!" Boom-Boom gasped, awestruck.

"And it looks even bigger when you see it for real!" Babyface grinned.

"So Bank, walk us through this," Bouffant said, smiling up at him.

"Okay, listen up." Bankjob straightened up, looking out at everyone. "The store closes at 6 on the dot, and that's when we head out. Place is in the business district, meaning it'll take about fifteen for us to drive there using the backstreets. They might not be as cleaned up as the main road, and it'll take longer...but we ain't takin' any risks tonight." He looked at Bouffant.

Especially tonight.

"Last thing we gotta decide is who's gonna be the getaway driver," Bankjob finished.

Babydoll's hand shot up.

"I'll do it!"

All eyes went to her and she grinned.

"I can get us out of there, fast."

"Um, alright," Bankjob said, blinking in surprise at her enthusiasm.

It wasn't exactly a desirable position, but he wasn't about to argue.

He took a deep breath. "Alright. So we're all agreed? Meet up right here five minutes 'til six PM. Make sure you're prepared."

"Sure, bro." Bugle nodded affirmatively.

"Got it, Bankjob!" Babyface said, bouncing on his feet and looking back at Boom-Boom to give her an excited smile. "Bankjob acts like a tough leader, but trust me, he's not that bad!"

"I'm right here!" Bankjob barked.

"I can hardly wait," Bouffant said, brushing her hand over his shoulder and pushing away from the table with a grin on her face.

"And don't worry," Babydoll said, turning her back to the group and leading her sisters away, "we'll definitely be prepared!"

"I just think we should rethink this, you guys..." Boom-Boom said, gathering all her belongings together in her purse. Babydoll gave her older sister a withering look as the three girls packed up together in the bedroom, making arrangements for their big escape tonight.

Babydoll rolled her eyes. "The plan is solid, Boom. It'll be easy as pie to make those chumps take the fall."

Boom-Boom started kneading the bedsheets between her fingers nervously. "But I...don't...want...to..." her voice fell to little more than a whisper.

But Babydoll caught it all.

"Oh please! How is he any different than any regular Joe?" Babydoll demanded.

"He just is!" Boom-Boom retorted, knowing how weak that sounded. The room was starting to feel really warm, and she could feel her heartbeat echoing into her throat.

Babydoll stared. "Oh...ohoho. Don't tell me...you like him back?"

Boom-Boom pressed her lips into a firm line, looking away. But the red flush in her cheeks was enough indication.

"HA! I can't believe it!" Babydoll laughed, shaking her head. "Well, honey, I can't say I'm impressed with your taste."

Boom-Boom didn't reply, but a wave of something like anger bubbled up inside her at those words.

Bouffant, sitting anxiously on the other side of the bed, spoke up. "It's too risky," she started, "Why don't we just wait and bust the place on our own? No guys to mess it up." She smiled, hoping that sounded convincing. She was a real bundle of nerves, and that _never_ happened, not to her.

Babydoll was stunned. "You two are ridiculous. This could be our best chance for a better life, and you want to throw it away, for _what?"_

Neither of them responded.

She scoffed and sat between them, putting her arms around them both. "You need to make a choice, girls. Us, or them. And I think you'll make the right decision...we're the Beagle Babes, and nothin's stronger than sisters."


	9. Chapter 9-Haywire

"What's takin' 'em so long?" Bankjob groaned impatiently. The silence of the evening was only broken by the sound of his impatient fingers thudding against the table.

Set and ready to go, the three Beagle Boys were anxiously gathered in the kitchen with their looting bags and pistols in hand.

"Maybe they bailed on us," Bugle suggested, cleaning his gun with the corner of his shirt. He almost hoped that was the case. He didn't hate them or anything- but something just seemed off about this whole scenario and he didn't like it one bit.

"Here we are!" came the sound of Bouffant's recognizable voice.

The three Beagle Babes filed into the kitchen, each of them holding onto a bulging purse and a firearm they'd chosen from the Beagle Boys' storage room.

Bankjob looked at the purse swelling in Bouffant's arms. "What could you possibly have in there?"

"Oh, you know, gotta come prepared. Just some typical lady essentials," Bouffant said, batting her lashes. "Lipstick, eye shadow, claw hammer…"

"Well, come on, what are we waiting for?!" Babydoll yelled, banging her fists onto the table. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Bankjob swung open the door to reveal his hard work- a clear path to the car, surrounded by deep snow- and Babydoll rushed past him, leaping into the shotgun seat and kicking her legs up on the dashboard with a grin.

Right behind her, Bugle and Babyface-both looking sour that the best seat was taken- took a seat in the trunk and passenger seat respectively.

Boom-Boom and Bouffant squeezed in tight beside Babyface, and after some struggling, all the six Beagles were all packed in.

Bankjob started the car and it sputtered to life, choking on the snowy terrain and slowly rumbling down the mountain road.

"Now, once we get there, we're in for a free-for-all!" Bankjob yelled back as the car started to pick up speed. "No rules, no restrictions!"

The girls all grinned; no rules, just the way they liked it.

"And loser with the fewest goods is a Junior Woodchuck!" Babyface laughed loudly, hitching his hands eagerly over the back of Bankjob's seat.

"A _what_?" Boom-Boom giggled a little at the ridiculous name and watching his excitement warmly.

"You know...those dumb, goodie-goodie scouts that think they're all that 'cuz they can tie a knot..." Babyface looked back at her, a little embarrassed. He brightened. "Well, it won't be me! Just watch me get the biggest haul!"

"You're on, runt!" Bankjob struck back, and he slammed the gas even harder to rev the car into a new boost of speed. "You're in for a world of pain!"

Heads spun as they hit another sharp turn; Bankjob's words were becoming literal with his reckless driving. At last they entered the limits of the city, and the distant sound of yuletide carols sped past them, the darkness lit up in a whirl of green and red electric lights.

"Ooh!"

Boom-Boom and Bouffant looked excitedly out at the window displays as the car began to slow, beginning to weave between the curbs and corners that made up the grid of downtown Duckburg.

Babydoll paid close attention to each street, memorizing the layout for their imminent escape. _One last job, and_ _they were home free!_

And after some moments of riding on, the lights dimmed, the crowds vanished, and the streets went silent.

"Here we are!" Bankjob announced suddenly, braking loudly at the corner.

The street was dark, with only the scattered streetlamps providing a dusty pale light to the avenue. A figure of a massive building stood just to the side. In the lamp's glow, the facade of an impressive, romantic-styled building loomed before them.

The Beagle Babes looked up at the emporium with wonder. It was even bigger than they'd expected.

The store certainly looked every bit as fancy as it advertised- a pristine white with black trim and window awnings, and a name in cursive that just dripped French appeal. No doubt about it, this place had Scrooge's name written all over it.

"And just wait 'til you see the inside!" Babyface grinned, looking back at the girls, amused.

"Then what're we waitin' for?!" Babydoll said eagerly, sliding her face right up to the window and hastily clicking open the door.

"You all wait for my signal!" Bankjob told her firmly, getting out of the car. "I'll go first an' check for trouble."

Bankjob looked into the front window. Lights were out, and no sign of movement. He raised the butt of his gun high, preparing to smash it clean through.

"Hold on, Bank," Bouffant interrupted. She picked another one of her pins out of her hair and walked over to the door, fiddling with the lock expertly. "This'll give us a few extra minutes." The door clicked open.

Bankjob's jaw dropped a little and he looked at her with admiration. "You're amazing," he said.

Bouffant beamed. "Well then, how about a kiss for luck?"

Before Bankjob could blink, she had her arms around his neck, pulling him in, and smooched him on the mouth. Bankjob's ears shot straight up in surprise. And then her lips left as quickly as they'd came. He felt lightheaded as she stepped back- she'd always had that effect on him. Now in spite of himself, he was wearing a dopey Baggy-esque grin.

"Oh, ugh!" Babydoll groaned. "Can the sentiments and let's get cracking!" She slid into the driver's seat as Bugle, Babyface, and Boom-Boom got out of the car, all averting their eyes a little.

"Um...keep the motor runnin'," Bankjob told her, obviously still a bit disoriented.

When Babyface and Bugle reached his side, arms prepared, they all grinned.

"Let's make this our best hit yet!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's do it!"

Whooping and hollering, the boys wasted no more time, and quickly vanished into the dark.

Boom-Boom and Bouffant, however, hesitated at the door.

"You know what to do!" Babydoll barked. "I'll stay here and handle the getaway. Don't let me down, girls!" If things went south, she wanted to be able to get outta there in a hurry.

Boom-Boom and Bouffant nodded, and with their guns to their chests, followed the Boys into the store.

It took a few seconds, but the group quickly familiarized themselves with the darkness.

The place was truly impressive, lined with glass counters chockfull of different types of jewels, gems, and sparkly things.

"A smorgasbord for a Beagle's taking!" Bouffant gasped, almost having to pause to admire the place.

"Look here!" Boom-Boom squealed, looking down at a display case filled with small, exotically cut diamonds.

"Beautiful!" Bouffant planted her hands against the glass.

"Step aside, ladies," Bankjob said, grinning at Bouffant and swaggering up. Raising his pistol, he aimed and shot precisely at the lock with a loud BANG!

The countertop popped open easily, and there they were, the treasures were within reach.

And that's when the trouble really started.

WOO-WOO-WOO screamed the alarm.

"Hey, what-?!" Babyface shouted.

Suddenly a speeding bullet went careening past his face, missing him by inches. Another shot exploded not far from Bankjob.

"This must be McDuck's new security system!" Bankjob bellowed, looking up to see an arsenal of automated guns rotating on a pivot around the ceiling. _Oh, they were so screwed!_ Bang, bang, bang!

"Ahhh!" The Beagle Babes screamed in terror, diving down to the floor and taking cover.

Everything seemed to go in slow-motion.

"We gotta get outta here!" Bugle shouted, covering his head as his shades shattered on the hardwood floor.

Bankjob snapped his head around to look at the girls. " _Go_!"

The Beagle Babes, who were both closer to the door, scrambled on their hands and feet towards the door, narrowly evading the rain of bullets.

"Bankjob! Babyface! C'mon!" Bugle yelled, looking back at his brothers as he crawled toward the exit. The two were flat against the floor, hands above their heads and eyes squeezed shut, hardly able to move with the barrage of bullets concentrated around them.

And then here was a sputtering sound, and the sound of the gunshots began to slow down and die out.

"It musta run out of artillery," Bouffant panted, getting up clumsily and clutching his chest. Babyface clambered up, trembling and eyes wide.

But it was far from over: the alarm was still howling, and the sound of a police siren wasn't far behind.

Babydoll honked the horn of the car emphatically. "Girls, come on!" she shouted.

"H-Hey! Bankjob!"

Boom-Boom and Bouffant halted in their tracks when they heard Babyface cry out. The young Beagle Boy was standing over his older brother, who had fallen to his knees and was cringing in pain. He grabbed his arm and tried to pull him roughly to his feet, but Bankjob was just too heavy.

"Just go!"

" _Bank?"_ Bouffant couldn't bring herself to move. From the way he was doubled over, it looked like he'd gotten shot in the shoulder. Bad.

 _Honk! Honk!_ Went the car again. The sirens were getting louder.

"Will you just wait a minute!?" Bugle shouted in the chaos, grabbing the open car door in fear that she would speed off.

Boom-Boom didn't waste a second. Dashing back in, she grabbed Babyface by the wrist. She wasn't going to leave him here. She couldn't.

"Boom-Boom?" Babyface looked up at her, real concern filling his eyes. A small but painful looking wound lacerated his face right under his mask. A bullet must have just grazed him.

"I've got you," she said, and then Bouffant appeared at her side, helping Bankjob up.

"You're not gonna get away that easy," she said, wrapping her arm around his waist for support. The alarm was still blaring, but none of the Beagles could really hear it any more; they were too focused. Carefully, the Beagle Babes led the damaged Boys out of the disaster zone.

Babydoll's face was twisted into a mask of rage as Boom-Boom and Bouffant helped Babyface and Bankjob into the car. Bugle was already in the passenger seat, trying to catch his breath. He spun around, reaching out to his brothers.

"No, no, no!" His voice spiked with panic.

"What did you do, Boom-Boom!" Babydoll shrieked, her hands gripping the wheel in a chokehold. "Bouffant! You didn't get away with _anything?!_ "

"Just drive!" barked Bouffant. The police were almost on top of them now, and she was no longer in the mood to deal with her sister's bull.

Fuming, Babydoll stomped on the gas and the engine roared to life. With a scream, the car jerked forward and sped off down the cobblestone road and into the dark night.

Bankjob groaned in the backseat.

Bouffant zipped open her purse and pulled out a roll of pressure bandage, quickly getting to work on stopping the blood flow. "You're lucky it didn't hit any bone," she said, pressing down on his right shoulder. "Just a through-and-through. Ya big baby."

Bankjob forced a weak smile. "Surprised you carry somethin' like this."

"What'd I tell you? I come prepared," Bouffant laughed, her eyes soft on him.

"Um, so, is everyone okay, then?" Babyface asked, looking around with trepidation.

Boom-Boom scooted in close to him. "We're all fine, sweetie. But what about you?"

She gently touched the wound on his face and he flinched a little.

"Don't worry about me!" Babyface chuckled, trying to put on a brave face. As much as he tried to hide it, he was still freaking out over their narrow escape.

All of them were.

"But, um…" he could feel his face getting hot, his heart revving up, as she continued staring at him, a relieved smile on her face. "Thanks for comin' back for us."

Boom-Boom opened her mouth to speak, but Babydoll's harsh, raspy voice cut her off.

"Yeah, thanks Boom-Boom! Thanks for ruining our entire plan!"

"Plan?" Bugle asked, turning to her, looking like an entirely different Beagle without his shades on. "What plan?"

The car swerved dangerously as it pulled in over the snowy foothills near the cabin, and Bouffant grabbed the back of Babydoll's seat. "Just shut up, Babydoll!"

"Don't ya tell _me_ to shut up, Bouffant! You're just as to blame as she is!" Babydoll yelled, and she turned to look at Bugle and then the Boys in the back. "You wanna know the plan? I'll tell ya! These two were workin' to steal your hearts so that we could steal your loot!"

"Wh-what?" Babyface said, feeling his mouth go dry.

Boom-Boom made an attempt to grab his attention, but it was too late.

Babydoll slammed on the brakes as they reached the cabin, and was slung forward a little. "Boy, you guys are dim! They were only nice to ya because we wanted to come on your jewelry heist! You didn't actually think we liked ya, did you?"

Bankjob's mouth fell open, and then his eyes narrowed, glaring at Bouffant. "I knew this was all too good to be true."

Babyface sat speechless for a moment.

"Babyface, I-" Boom-Boom started, but the young Beagle squirmed out of her reach, a hurt look in his eyes. He shoved open the door, and dropped out of the car with a small thump before stumbling over a chunk of snow. Swiftly, he reached the cabin door, and he took one brief glance back before crumpling up his propeller hat and dropped it to the icy ground. And it broke Boom-Boom's heart.

"I shoulda known you couldn't be trusted," Bankjob growled, and with his other arm putting pressure on his shoulder, he hopped out and trudged after his younger brother back into the house.

"No, Bank!" Bouffant scrambled after him, her face distraught as she watched the only man she'd ever loved walk away from her for the second time. The two Beagle Babes quickly stepped out of the car and followed after them, hoping that somehow, they could make things right…

Bugle sat watching Babydoll with shock on his face, shaking his head.

"That was low, man," he said, still trying to wrap his head around this whole mess. "What's _wrong_ with you?"

"Don't lecture me," Babydoll snarled bitterly, her arms crossed and looking away angrily. "The world's cruel, everyone can only look out for themselves."

"It's already hard enough for us Beagles," Bugle said, his voice rising for the first time. "You don't have to go and make crueler!"

Babydoll was momentarily struck dumb by this new side of the jazz-loving Beagle. He was usually so calm.

"I wanted to give you a chance," Bugle continued, reaching out for the door handle to leave. "But I guess that was just wishful thinking." He stepped out of the car.

"I-I-" Babydoll spluttered. She should have been furious, hit back. But Bugle's condemnation had hurt more than she knew. Hot little pinpricks of tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.

"I just didn't want to seem weak," she said quietly.

Bugle stopped in his tracks. "What?"

A fat teardrop rolled down Babydoll's cheek- something he'd never expected to see- and the Beagle Babe's voice quavered as she looked up at him. "I messed up. I let myself and my sisters get caught because of my love for Webbigail." She sniffed. "So I told myself after that…I'd toughen up. Nothin' would influence me like that no more. I wouldn't let myself come to care about anyone else."

Bugle stepped towards her and slid back into the car seat.

"But I guess that's the real place I made the mistake. Tryin' to hurt the few people who matter…" more tears were shining on her face. It hurt to admit all this, but at the same time, it felt like a heavy load taken off her shoulders. "I guess… I really did become weak."

She grasped Bugle's shirt and started to sob into it.

"Hey…there, there," Bugle said uncomfortably, patting her on the back. "But you know…" She looked up at him, her eyes shining.

"I guess it takes a little strength to finally admit that."


	10. Chapter 10- Ammends

Chapter Ten

Note: We thank everyone for being so patient! There's only one chapter left and it should be up soon! As for the other fics currently underway, they'll be up soon too!

* * *

Wincing against the bitter cold, Bankjob shoved open the door and hobbled clumsily into the house.

He crumpled against the table, body shivering as he leaned against it for support. _Shit, didn't this just beat all._

"Bank, at least let me explain!" Bouffant begged, rushing up into the room after him, her face strewn with guilt. "We never-!"

"Save it! I've heard enough!" Bankjob snarled, his tone cold as ice. _How many chances did she expect him to give her?_

Bouffant made a little yelp in surprise and took a step back, shaken by his outrage. "Look, I know it sounded bad-!"

"Bad? You completely destroyed my trust!" Bankjob cut her off. He turned on her, taking deep shuddering breaths from the pain, his eyes intense. Bouffant made a forward motion to gently touch his wound, hoping that she could ease his pain, but he snarled and bristled at her touch.

Then he glared directly into her eyes. "I'm giving the the lot of you until sunrise to get outta here."

"What?!" Bouffant shouted, shocked.

"That's not fair! The cops will be scouring the city limits for hours!"

"Not my problem."

Bouffant huffed, unbelieving. He wasn't even giving her a chance! The stubborn, hardheaded jerk!

Boom-Boom just then stooped down at the open doorway and picked up Babyface's hat, brushing off the snow, before stepping inside, her eyes wandering around the room seeking out the beagle boy.

"Come on, Boom!" Bouffant snapped, grabbing her sister's wrist tightly. "He wants us gone, then we're goin'!"

"But-!" Boom-Boom struggled for a moment, thinking fast. "I forgot somethin'. My book, in the bedroom."

Bouffant looked annoyed, but seeing the desperate look on her sister's face, she relented. "Fine."

Bankjob just faced the wall in silent rage as the two girls beat a hasty retreat back into the bedroom, and Bouffant fired him one last scathing leer before slamming the door with a resonating bang.

"You ok, man?" Bugle's abrupt voice made him jump.

"I'm fine," Bankjob said gruffly, turning to look at his brother.

His jaw set angrily when he noticed Babydoll slinking in right behind him, her heavy makeup streaked with tears. With a gentle thud, she shut the door and cut off the frigid winter draft.

"Tell your sisters to hurry it up before I change my mind," Bankjob barked at her, practically lunging forward and making her jump. "I have it in my mind not to be so patient!"

"Hold on, BJ!" Bugle rushed forward and held his brother back, pushing him into a chair with a look of worry on his face. "Look man, you're just gonna overstrain yourself! SIT DOWN!"

"Bugle, dammit-!"

With them distracted, Babydoll took that moment to quickly slip down the hallway and into the bedroom where she could hear the faint sound of her sisters' voices.

"Look, me and Babyface will handle everything, ok?" Bugle sighed, looking down at his brother slumped over in the chair and shaking his head. "Where is Babyface, anyway?"

"How should I know?" grunted Bankjob with annoyance. "He's a full-grown Beagle. He can take care of himself." But saying these words, Bankjob felt a bit uncomfortable. He'd seen the look on his brother's face.

Bugle looked at Bankjob's injury for a moment and then gave him a stern look. "You want to hear my advice?"

"Not really." Bankjob's said bluntly.

Bugle rolled his eyes. "Look. The wound is superficial. The worst of the pain is in your head, man. And I think you know what's causin' it."

"You're a crappy-ass doctor!" Bankjob snapped.

"Just talk to her," Bugle said, crossing his arms. "It could be your last chance."

xxx

"This entire thing was a mistake! We never should have come here!" Bouffant ranted, pacing the room, her hands shaking. Her eyes were burning with the threat of tears, but she sniffed and rubbed them away. No way was she going to cry for him.

"That bastard! If he weren't bleeding like a stuck pig, I'd kick his ass-!"

She whipped around to look at Boom-Boom, who had stopped pretending to search under the beds and was now solemnly just staring at the floor.

"And you never left anything in here, did you?" Bouffant concluded with annoyance. "Fine, enough games. Let's get outta here."

"Girls, let's not be rash!" Babydoll objected, voice rough with stress and stepping in front of the door. She had to make this work. "First of all, our car's busted! Secondly, we wouldn't get more than a _mile_ before the state troopers spotted us!"

"We'll make it work!" Bouffant retorted. "Weren't you the one _begging_ to leave?!"

Babydoll was struck dumb by that, and she looked over to Boom-Boom, who was standing silently and clutching that dingy propeller hat like it was some kind of talisman.

"Boom?" Babydoll asked. "What about you?"

Boom-Boom's eyes snapped up to her and she was shocked by the anger she saw in there.

"Why should we listen to you? You're the reason we're in this mess."

Her sister was normally so pleasant and loving- and ditzy, yes- but always so sweet. ...It frightened her a bit.

And try as she might, for the first time in her life, Babydoll didn't have a plan.

xxx

As much as he tried to deny it, the night's events had left Bankjob scarred in more ways than one. Time would heal the hole in his shoulder. But he wasn't so sure it would work on his crushed ego, or on the sting of longing when he thought back to those good old times.

He had to give Bouffant a piece of his mind. Keeping it bottled up was driving him nuts, and with a bum arm, he couldn't work out his frustrations in his favorite way- physical training.

Bankjob stopped outside of the bedroom where Babydoll and Bouffant were talking quiety, no doubt all set and ready to go. Well, good! Good riddance!

He rapped his fist against the door. He was gonna have the last word, whether she liked it or not. _Knock, knock._

On the other side of the door, the three sisters jumped in surprise at the sudden sound.

"Ahem," Bankjob cleared his throat loudly, heaving the door open before they could respond. He could see the anxiety on their faces as he walked in. He set his eyes on Bouffant. "We need to talk."

"Finally talkin' to me, huh, Bank?" Bouffant raised her eyebrows halfheartedly, not sure if she should be happy or pissed. Now seeing his face, all she felt was miserable.

Without a word, Boom-Boom slipped past Bankjob and out of the bedroom to give the two some privacy.

Bankjob's scowl didn't budge. "What you did was low. Maybe somethin' I'd expect from Babydoll- but not from you, Bouffant."

Babydoll prickled at the words as her sister lowered her eyes. "That's because it was all me!" Babydoll growled, coming to her sister's aid, better late than never. "She didn't want any part of it. And she's been trying to apologize, you numskull!"

"It's ok, Babydoll," Bouffant growled without taking her eyes off of Bankjob, "You should probably leave us alone."

Babydoll looked at Bouffant unsurely for a second, then flashed her eyes on Bankjob before stalking out of the room.

"I guess this is just par for the course with you," Bouffant said hotly. "Always jumping to conclusions, shooting your mouth off before you have answers!"

"Oh, don't give me that, not with all you're sneaking around!" Bankjob shot back.

Bouffant's eyes widened in shock, then she narrowed them. "What are you talkin' about?"

There was a silence for a few moments. And then Bankjob finally worked up the courage to bring up what had been bothering him for the past several years.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked, his eyes pleading in a very uncharacteristic manner. "Why were ya with Bouncer?"

Bouffant bit the inside of her cheek angrily. Not this again. Not this again, after all these years. Bankjob and his crazy accusations. It's why they'd broken up in the first place.

"Don't lie to me, Bouffant. Come on. You told me I was special. The two of us, we were great together. And then that one night I walk in and find ya embracin'... _him_." The words made him practically gag.

Bouffant sharply inhaled. This was unbelievable.

"I was with Bouncer that night just to tell him we'd stay friends," she said shortly. "And only friends...despite all the times he asked me out. I was givin' him a farewell hug...'Cause I already had someone. You." She threw him a stony look.

Bankjob said nothing and blinked, utterly confused. "Wha..."

Could it be true?

"He and I were never a thing, Bank," Bouffant explained darkly, crossing her arms again. "There. Are you _satisfied_?"

"I...I don't know what to say, Bouffant." Bankjob couldn't believe how stupid he felt. "I...I'm sorry. I thought that was your message that you were done with me."

It'd been so many years, filled with bitterness, never speaking. All over a misunderstanding.

Bouffant humphed. "Yeah, well, you always were a special kind of stupid."

Bankjob turned away towards the door, the guilt eating him up inside. "I truly am...sorry. I should have believed you. I let my pride take over..."

Stupid idiot! And he'd gone and thrown away the best thing in his life, not once now, but twice. And Bugle had been right- (he hated to admit it)- the pain in his shoulder was now nothing but a dull ache.

He took a deep breath. "You deserve someone better. ...I just ain't good for you, Bouffant."

Bouffant's harsh scowl faded.

"Bank, I'd never do anything to hurt you…" Bouffant said, a look of real regret on her face. "Come on, you know that."

Bankjob turned back to Bouffant, looking pained. "I wish I could take it back **.** You know how much you mean to me."

"And you to me, big guy," she said, smiling gently. "And I'm sorry too. All this drama...I just wasn't thinking."

"You do love your drama," Bankjob replied, his lips curling in amusement.

Bouffant stretched her arms around his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes, fluttering her eyelashes. "Y'know, you still floor me whenever you show me that smile."

Bankjob blushed, and he slid his arm around her waist. "Girl. I'm crazy for you," he said softly, leaning in closer.

Bouffant smiled teasingly and lowered her eyelids. "So aren't ya gonna kiss me?"

Bankjob didn't need to be asked twice; he pulled her forward and his lips crashed onto hers. He consumed her mouth with his kiss, deep and long, and cradled her head in his hands. Bouffant pressed tighter against him, her tongue slipping into his mouth and brushing his. With a breathy groan she hooked her fingers into his shirt.

Bouffant shuddered at the all-consuming aching desire as Bankjob pulled back and started kissing her throat, the tickling caress of his touch weakening her. Damn that Beagle- he knew her too well!

And her, her skin was so soft, the feel of her warm flesh and the scent and taste of her overwhelmed his senses. He wanted her, all of her.

They may have loved like this many times before, but the fire still burned as brightly as ever.

As the couple gave way to more aroused moans and gasps, they sank onto the bed, oblivious too the rising dawn around them.

xxx

Boom-Boom wandered aimlessly out into the hallway.

There was a haunting tension there, like the walls closing in, that she hadn't felt there before. It gave her the shivers.

All the hate brewing...it was practically tangible.

"Bouffant had the right idea," Boom-Boom murmured to herself, stepping slowly down the dark corridor. They really should have left right away, the very minute they realized this mess couldn't be fixed...

Why, why did she have to go and try to delay things?

She sighed-the answer was obvious.

She'd just so wanted to speak with him one last time, to apologize. To see him again.

She looked down at the propeller hat scrunched up in her hands and bit down on her lip.

And then suddenly she felt a faint draft of cold air ripple by her cheek.

Boom-Boom looked up at the cold touch, startled.

At the very end of the hallway she noticed a small, dark, back chamber- and she soon discovered to be, the laundry room.

The entire time she'd been here, that door had been shut tight- most likely due to the Beagle Boys' lack of care for their cleanliness of dress- but now, the door was wide open. And right past the cobwebbed washing machine, a large wooden door stood slightly ajar, whisps of frosty wind blowing in through the cracks...

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

His hands gripped around Bankjob's shovel, Babyface dug into the hardpacked snow, lifting and launching one chunk after another.

He was going to clear this back porch, even if it killed him.

And it just might.

The young beagle hadn't accounted on it being so heavy- he was, after all, less than half of Bankjob's size. It was a struggle, and he could feel his hands being rubbed raw from the cold, his muscles aching.

But that's just what he wanted.

"C-come on!"

He was gonna prove to them, to _himself_ , he wasn't some worthless _kid_! He'd show them, no more would he just roll over and take it when he was taunted...or hurt. Not by anyone.

Exhausted and emotionally spent, Babyface leaned against the porch railing and dropped the shovel onto the patchy wooden deck.

"Huff...huff..."

Breathing hard and feeling an icy sting in his lungs, he took a look at his handiwork. After about two hours of nonstop working, he'd done a pretty good job- maybe even as good as Bankjob could do. He knew he ought to feel proud.

...So why did he still feel so miserable? Why was he still thinking of her?!

He dug his fingers into his palm. How could he have been so stupid?

Letting his emotions, his imagination, run away with him. It'd all just been one big stunt.

He shivered as a howl of wind swept past, filling his ears, and tuning out the sound of the door opening right behind him.

"Hi..."

Babyface jumped a little, startled, and his stomach flipped when he saw Boom-Boom standing there in the doorway.

"Brrr," she forced a frail smile on her face. "It's chilly out here..."

Nervously, she held out his hat. "I brought you this...so you don't freeze or nothin'."

Babyface looked down at the ground, hoping she would just walk away. She didn't.

"Babyface…" she started, taking a deep, shaky breath, "…I...I'm so sorry."

He hardly glanced over his shoulder.

"Was this your plan all along, then?" He asked, eyes distant.

Boom-Boom's felt her heart physically break at the betrayal in his voice, and her breath caught in her throat.

"No, it's not like that, I…I didn't want to go along with it-! I really enjoyed every moment I spent here with you," Boom-Boom pleaded, "just like when we were little."

She watched Babyface reach out and take the hat from her without a word. "But…I realize now that there's more to it."

He wasn't just a cute little brother to her anymore. He was so much more than that.

But she couldn't hurt him anymore. She'd done enough damage.

"I just wanted to say goodbye."

Babyface, still refusing to meet her gaze, then reached his hand into his hat. After a second, he fished out a small shimmering bracelet: gold and embellished with pearls.

He stepped towards her and pressed it into her palm, his face taut. "I hope this makes you happy."

Boom-Boom stared at it for a moment, awestruck.

He must have snagged it in the very brief seconds before Bankjob set off the alarm- and somehow he'd held onto it the entire time, taking great care not to lose it.

With nothing left to say, Babyface strode past her and reached out for the doorknob.

"No…it's you..." Boom-Boom spoke.

Her voice was low, but he heard her words.

He hesitated, and then hesitantly looked over his shoulder.

Clenching the gift tight in her hand, she repeated the words again, louder this time. "Babyface... You're the one that makes me happy."

The words out of her mouth hit him like a freight train.

Boom-Boom reached out her hand and laced her fingers between his. Red from frostbite, she gently tried to rub some warmth into his palms.

He was so precious to her.

"Please don't go," she whispered. "Everyone always leaves me. Not you, too."

She fixed her gaze on his, and the tenderness he was saw in her eyes made his heart start to pound.

His hand in hers, so close, he couldn't hide his knees getting weak, his words just fumbling out.

"Boom-" he started.

Then with a swift movement, Boom-Boom pulled Babyface into a tight embrace. The small beagle gave a little gasp as he stiffened.

Held close to her chest, he could feel the tremble in her breaths, the rhythm of her heartbeat matching with his own.

It was too much. He couldn't hold onto his anger any longer...

She was so warm...it felt so good, so safe, to be here in her arms.

"I've been a real brat, haven't I?" he mumbled, his voice a little shaky.

Her hand stroked his cheek, carefully avoiding his wound. "You're anything but."

She leaned down to him, and gently brushed her lips across his forehead.

The Beagle Boy perked instantly, feeling his cheeks flare at the unexpected feel of her warm lips, a tingling sensation lingering on his skin.

A feverish heat swirled in his stomach and shook his body to his core, turning his bones to jelly, and Babyface raised his head to look up at her, bewildered with eyes wide.

So close, he could see her flushed cheeks, and the shining tears that clung to her closed lashes; tears he'd forced himself not to cry. He was filled with her scent, an addicting fragrance like vanilla and lilies. Slowly, her eyes lifted open.

Boom-Boom brought her finger down beneath his chin and then cupped it in her hand, her eyes lidded. Slowly, she brought her face down to meet his, and puffs of cold winter air danced in the space between them as their breathing quickened.

"Ohh-" Babyface breathed quietly.

Their lips met, first closed and pressed like velvet, and then she parted her mouth to envelop him with the sweetest, softest kisses.

After a second, Babyface's eyes drifted closed, melting into her, and he began to reciprocate, at first slowly and timidly, but quickly becoming eager and passionate.

She leaned her soft body against his, and he automatically brought his arms tight around Boom-Boom's waist, his heart and head stoking a fire so hot he could hardly feel the cold anymore.

He kissed her faster and deeper, each more desperate, and she let out a light sigh against his mouth, pulling him against her.

"Boom-Boom..." Babyface spoke heavily after some moments, coming up to breathe. The pair's chests were rising and falling briskly, bodies still stirring with an intoxicating need.

He squeezed the blonde Beagle tightly in his arms, rising to his tiptoes so their noses could touch. "I think...I love you."

She caressed him gently on the cheek and she smiled. "I love you, too, Babyface."

He looked up at her, eyes widening in surprise at the direct words he'd never expected to hear.

"You love me?" he echoed, struck dumb by the words. He just couldn't believe it. Then he broke into a huge grin. "She loves me! _She loves me_!"

Boom-Boom giggled, eyes twinkling, and she began to kiss him all over.

Tingling from the barrage of affection, Babyface's propeller began to spin rapidly in excitement, every inch of him aquiver.

And as the morning finally broke, it was safe to say all thoughts of leaving were forgotten that day.


	11. Chapter 11- Hearth

**Chapter Eleven**

 _Note: Sorry for the delay. It's late for Christmas, but all the same, enjoy. Thank you to everyone! -Tea & Nicole_

"Just another cut here..."

Babydoll sat up on the kitchen counter, legs kicked over one another, as she snipped away some folded paper, scattering a shower of little sprinkles to the floor. Not too bad, if she said so herself.

"Snowflakes?" Bugle's voice suddenly came from over her shoulder, startling her. "I didn't pin you for the artsy type." He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the fresh coffee that was strong in the air.

Babydoll shoved the pile of paper snowflakes to the side, embarassed. "Hmph! I just figured I'd help brighten up this dump of a place a little," she muttered, watching him as he poured himself a cup. "And it's a special day, y'know?"

It'd been a few days since the big job at the jewelry store, and things were finally settlling down;

Babydoll glanced over to the crackling fireplace where Boom-Boom and Babyface were sitting, snuggling under a blanket.

"Hey there," she said softly, rubbing her cheek against his affectionately, and his eyes blinked open sleepily. They widened as he came to his senses and a big, shy smile spread across his face.

"G-good morning..." He touched her hand gently to confirm she was really there.

Boom-Boom giggled at the young beagle's trepidation and caressed his cheek. For the most part, while the couple usually preferred to keep their affections private, sometimes just for fun Boom-Boom would kiss Babyface on the cheek or lift him off his feet in a tight hug in front of everyone just to get him all hot and frantic, something she found positively adorable.

Gently, she tickled behind his ears and he closed his eyes in contentment, before leaning forward and kissing her gingerly on the cheek.

If the Beagle Boy had a tail, it would have been wagging like there was no tomorrow.

At first, nobody had expected the two to work out. But Babyface surprised his brothers- with Boom-Boom, he seemed like a totally different Beagle, thoughtful and selfless, hardly reminiscent of the immature little prankster they'd grown up with...he was completely devoted to her.

And Boom-Boom's sisters weren't sure their sister could handle a real relationship- she was still their darling airhead, wasn't she? But Babyface had truly won her over with his sincerity and charm. He'd grown from being like a friend, a brother, to a lover, to her world.

"Ahhh! Merry Christmas, one and all!" Bouffant's booming voice carried down the hall, and the curvy Beagle Babe strode into the kitchen, a happy smile on her face as she took Babydoll by the shoulder and kissed her with a loud smack.

"You're cheery," Babydoll smirked as her elder sister flitted about the kitchen in high spirits.

"'Tis the season," she replied, winking. At that moment, Bankjob treaded into the kitchen, a drowsy look of contentment on his face.

"And hello to you," Bouffant purred, pulling him in close by the collar.

With a dopey chuckle, he grinned, lovestruck, a put his arm around her waist.

"How you doin'?" he murmured heavily.

"Ugh, enough!" Babydoll snapped, hopping off the counter and pushing her way between them.

The couple had become so lovey-dovey it was almost disconcerting; holding hands constantly, kissing and whispering sweet-nothings to each other for the whole household to see.

Of course, they still bickered every so often- it wasn't much of a surprise when two strong, dominant personalities were butting heads. But they always kissed and made up sooner than later, with their bond being all the stronger.

"Hey, listen up!" Bugle suddenly said, his focus on the television across the room. He reached for the remote and cranked up the volume for what looked to be a breaking news report.

"This just in," announced the newscaster. "Police are currently engaged in a high-speed chase across Duckburg, after a standoff with the terrible Beagle Boys that lasted from last night and well into this morning. According to eyewitness reports, the gang of thieves hit uptown Duckburg near Scrooge McManor, dressed up in _Santa_ suits and climbing down the chimneys of multiple houses..."

The six Beagles went silent, watching with rapt attention.

"They carried away thousands of dollars worth of valuables, from DuckStation 4s to rare, collector Queen Reginella dolls..."

Briefly, the camera showed a horde of the miserable rich children, weeping. Babydoll snickered.

"Officers are in pursuit and encourage any leads to be brought forward," concluded the reporter, shifting back to the police cam's footage of Ma's rickety jalopy, stuffed to the brim with junk, making a sharp turn on the corner and ducking out of sight. "Stay tuned for more information on this Christmas caper!"

Bankjob laughed heartily. "Ha! They're at it again!"

Babyface had a look of worry on his face. "Wait a minute, you don't think they'd come _here,_ do ya?"

The three Beagle Babes looked at one another uncomfortably.

But Bankjob snorted and waved his hand dismissively. "Ma, runnin' from the coppers?! Never! I betcha she's just gettin' started!"

"It's true," Bugle grinned, shining the lenses on his new pair of shades. "Ma always knows how to celebrate with a BANG!"

Babydoll gave him a sideways glance and chuckled. He looked up at her questioningly.

"Y'know, you should consider ditching the glasses," she suggested, putting a hand on her hip.

Bugle smiled. "That so? You, uh, like what you see?" He raised an eyebrow.

Babydoll snorted, rolling her eyes. "You. Wish."

But she couldn't help smiling right back.


End file.
